I Love You More
by WWEStories
Summary: This day one year ago, Paul Lloyd Jr, better known to the world as Justin Gabriel, asked Barbara Jean Blank, better known to the world as Kelly Kelly,to be his girlfriend.Their love were only getting stronger day after day.Every time they kiss,the whole world could fell the sparkle between them.Lets see them celebrate their first anniversary together.One-Shot. Enjoy, Read & Review.


_Hey guys,_

_This is a one-shot about Justin Gabriel/ Kelly Kelly. Yeah them again. they are my favorite couple. _

_I hope you would like guys._

* * *

This day one year ago, Paul Lloyd Jr, better known to the world as Justin Gabriel, asked Barbara Jean Blank, better known to the world as Kelly Kelly, to be his girlfriend.

Their love were only getting stronger day after day. Every time they look at each other eyes, They fall even more. Every time they kiss, the whole world could fell the sparkle between them.

Today they are going to celebrate their first anniversary together.

* * *

Barbara's POV

Today is the best day of my life. The love of my life and me will celebrate our first anniversary together. Paul Lloyd Jr is his name. He owns my heart, mind and soul. He is my best friend, my soul-mate. Everything about him is just perfect, which makes it hard not to love him.

Every time i look at his chocolate brown eyes, i fall in love even more. His soft black hair is my favorite toy. His angelic voice echos in my heart, every time he speaks. His accent is my favorite, i could listen to all day long and just fall in love more and more.

Today is our day off. Its our day. we will enjoy it together alone.

We were in his house in Tampa, Fl. I got up before him, kissed him softly on the lips then walked down to get the breakfast ready.

I was doing the pan cakes when i felt two strong arms wipe around my waist. those are the arms of the love of my life.

He start kissing my neck softly "Good morning babe" he said in between the kisses. "Good morning babe" i said then turns around to face him. I wipe my arms around his neck.

"Happy anniversary Barbie" He said resting his forehead on mine. I looked up at his eyes "Happy anniversary babe" He pulled me closer and kissed me passionately. i kissed him back just as passionate.

I could feel the sparkle between us. We pulled away for some air and he rested his forehead on mine again "I love you so much barbie" he said then kissed my forehead. "I love you much more Paul-bear" I said then turned around to finish the pan cakes.

"awww come on dont play that game but anyway I love you more Bobbee-babe" he said pouring us some coffee.

"Impossible Babe i love you more" I said putting the plates on the table on the kitchen. He puts the coffee on the table too then we both sit down.

"I still love you more cup-cakes" He said while eating

"umm nope Boo i love you more" I said while eating and winked at him.

"This is going to be a long day Barbs' he said giggling a little while drinking his coffee.

i giggled too as i was drinking my coffee. we finished the put the dished and cups on the dish-washer.

"so what are we going to do tonight babe?" i asked my handsome boyfriend who was turning through channels, trying to find something good to watch.

"All you need to know that by 7 you should be ready" he said turning his attention from the TV to me and smiled.

"What kind of clothes i should wear?" I asked him as i walked over to him and sit next to him.

He was silent for a moment then light up "A dress and a couple of your killer heels" He smirked.

I hit him on the arm softly, only to get pulled to him. He start to tickle softly. i was giggling "Paul... stop... cant... breath" i said out of breath still not can stop giggling.

He stop then looked at my eyes. His lips was on mine and it felt so right. i wiped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck at we start making out.

We pulled away for air and looked at each other eyes. i could see the love in his eyes and i am sure he could see the same in my eyes. This man in front of me, is everything i want and need in this world.

i found happiness with him. i found the myself when i found him, but the best thing that we are not only in love with each other, we are also best friends, which makes everything even better.

I looked at the clock its now 1. I still have a lot of time. We still hadnt give each other our presents. "barbie?" Paul said.

I looked at him at smiled "Yeah baby?" He kissed me

"I love you" He said then look at the TV again.

"More" he said and i giggled then put my body closer to him.

"I love you more babe" I said kissing him then resting my head on his shoulder.

"Come on let me show you your present" Paul said turning the TV off and pulling my arm to go upstairs.

We entered our bedroom and he opened his closest and bring out a big red box.

i gasped at that big box. He handle it to me "Happy anniversary" he said smiling**. **

"Paul you really dont have to do this" I said taking the box.

"I never said i have to I want to, i love too. Its just like that" He said smiling

I kissed him "Open it" he said I nodded and start to open it.

Once it was open i gasped at the present. it was the most beautiful black pair of loubs i have ever seen in my life.

"Oh my God Paul this is the most beautiful pair of loubs i have ever seen in my whole life Paul they are really beautiful." I said.

They were really so beautiful. i have never seen such a beautiful pair of loubs.

I hugged him and kissed him passionately. "I love you so fucking much Paul" He giggles and kissed me back

"Trust me Barbara if i bring you the whole world it wont be enough to show you how much i love you" He said looking in my eyes

I could feel the tears in my eyes "I love you so much Paul so much like i dont even understand how. you are just so perfect Paul" i said then bury my head on his chest hearing his heart-beats.

"Now would you like to see my present?" i said as i went to the closest to bring the present.

I handed it to him. He took it and smiled "You really shouldnt..."

"Just open it babe" I said he shook his head and opened it it was a Roger Dubuis hand watch.

"Are you serious?" he said in shock I just nodded.

"Barbie why this must be so expensive" He said and signed

"There is nothing expensive for the man i love Paul"

He shook his once more then smile "this is the best present i have ever received in my whole life barbie Thank you babe" He said pulling me and giving me a kiss.

I kissed back and smiled up at him. "i love you" i said

"I love you too" he said kissing me once again.

* * *

Now i was getting ready for our date. i was doing me hair. when i finished my hair i started to dress.

I decided to wear a one shoulder black which ends above my knees. I was going to wear the loubs Paul just brought for me.

I wear the dress then start to do my make up.

From hair to make up i took an hour to get ready. i put my new loubs on and then walked out the closest.

Paul was standing in the room wearing a slim black suit with a white shirt and a black shoes.

I bit my lips when i saw him he was looking so hot.

"I am ready babe" I said He looked up at me and his mouth drop open.

"You are looking gorgeous Barbie" He said walking over to me.

He kissed my lips making sure not to mess with the deep red lipstick on it.

We linked arms and walked down to the car, he opened my door "Thank you" I said before entering the car.

He entered the car too and start to drove off.

"You are not going to say where we are going?" I asked hoping he would say

"Nope" he said not turning his attention from the road.

"Come on Paul please say" I begged him

"No I mean it" He said looking at me then again on the road.

I pouted and rest my back on the passenger seat back.

Like 30 mins later we arrived to the place he is taking me, well it must be it since he parted on its park.

He gets off the car and opened the door for me "Thank you babe" I said kissing him then we entered the beautiful restaurant.

Once we entered, i gasped. the restaurant is very beautiful.

"Can i help you sir?" one of the boys working here said

"Paul Lloyd Jr." Paul said and the guy nodded

"Follow me" The guy said. We followed him.

Now we were in a private area. No one but us is here. Romantic music is all around this place.

I side-hugged Paul "This is so beautiful Paul"

"Anything for you Barbie" he said wiping one arm around me.

We go to the table, he pulled my chair out, i thanked him then sit down.

He sit on the other side on the table, in front off me.

We ordered our food and sit there waiting for it on silent.

When the food come, we start eating. while eating i felt eyes on me. I looked up and saw Paul looking at me.

he smiled and winked, then start eating again.

When we finished, Paul stand up and put his hand out, "May i have this dance" He said smiling.

I gladly took his hand and get up "Yes you may" I said winking at him.

We go to the dance floor, and start dancing to the romantic music.

"I love you so much" Paul said softly, then pulled away.

I looked at him odd. He put his hand on his pocket and bring out a small red box.

My heart start to beat fast, i felt like it was going to fell out my chest.

I watched in 'awe' as Paul was getting down in one knee.

"Barbara Jean Blank, you are my whole world, you are my best friend, you are the love of my life, without you i know i will never be any good. You complete me. I love you with all my heart, mind and soul. Barbara, Would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Paul said looking up at me, opening the small red box.

I gasped when i saw the ring, it was so beautiful.

I felt tears running me face. No words want to come out. Finally i spook "Yes Paul yes" I said nodding tears running down my face.

He start putting the ring on my finger, then he get up on his feet.

He left me up and spin me around i wipe my arms around his neck, my heart still beating so fast.

He finally put me down and looked in my eyes straight "I love you so much barbie, Thank you"

I bury my face on his chest "I love you so much Paul" I said wipe my arms around him tight.

We went to the table again, and sit down.

"This is the best night of my life Paul" I said looking at him.

he looked at me and smiled "Every night with you is the best night of my life"

I put my hand on his face and rub his cheek with my thumb. "I love you so much Paul" he put his hand over mine, then he kissed it.

He start messing with the ring on my finger. "i love you too so much Barbie"

We sit there for like 30 more mins just talking together.

* * *

When we reached our house we entered it.

Paul opened the door and let me enter first. I took my heels off then turned back to Paul.

"Paul" I said he looked at me i jumped on his arms and start kissing him.

He wipe my legs around his waist, then he take us to the couch in the living room.

He put me down gently, and put himself above me, putting his weight on his own arms.

'You are wearing so much clothes babe" I said giggling.

He giggles to then take the jacket off. I start to help him take his shirt off. When done, his chest was bare.

Once he once on his boxers and i was on my bra and pantie,he left me up and took me to our bed room. All the way to the bed room i was kissing his neck.

Once we were in the room, he put me on the bed and we start making love.

When we finished, Paul laid down next to me, we both out of breath.

I cuddle to him "I love you Paul" i said and kissed him.

"I love you more Barbie" he said and wink.

I giggled "No way babe i know i love you more" I said playing along with him.

"Nope Nope i love you more" He said and wipe his arm around me and pulled me close to him.

I looked up and him just staring at him. He looked at me and smiled

"You are so beautiful barbie" He said kissing me forehead.

I bury my head on his bare chest "I love you Paul" i said into his chest

"I love you too barbie" He said.

"Happy anniversary" Paul said softly.

"Happy anniversary" I said kissing him.

We laid in each other arms. I fall to sleep listening to his heart-beats.

* * *

_Here it is hope you had like it. I really hope that you would like it guys. love you all._

_ Dont forget to review guys._

_Thanks for reading. _

_Btw all the story is Barbie's POV. Enjoy._

* * *

_I will make part two to this one-shot, only if you guys like it. _


End file.
